


Unanimously Anomalous

by Jocosely_Fuccy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Emotional Baggage, Intersex Feels, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Multipresenter, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonpresenter, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Public Slicking, Scenting, Transpresenting, Underage Drinking, trans feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocosely_Fuccy/pseuds/Jocosely_Fuccy
Summary: Much like in all other aspects of biology, the Alpha, Beta, Omega system doesn't fit everyone so neatly. There are outliers, people living their lives outside of the trichotomy they're forced to put so much stock into. Some go through their entire lives without presenting at all, some present with traits of multiple subsexes, and others just know their presentation is incorrect. Being made to feel like a freak isn't an abnormal occurrence for members of these groups, almost being tricked into thinking that their bodies are inherently wrong, some kind of cosmic mistake that requires correcting. Dean Winchester understands this blurred line of reality and walks it everyday of his life. Presenting as both an alpha and omega as a teenager made him consider his options in life with a father who can't stand male omegas; he left the second he had the chance and is having a go at college away from home. This massive change seems like it might be made easier by an unlikely group of friends,so maybe it won't be so bad after all.Please note that I am coming from this concept as a transgender and intersex individual myself, this isn't about fetishization, it's about life experiences that parallel my own and others like me.





	1. Diagnosis

Alpha, beta, and omega. Everyone learns from birth that they will someday present as one of the three sometime during adolescence. But in many cases, this second puberty doesn’t go as planned. A surprising 1% of people either never present, present as a combination of subsexes, or truly identify differently from how they have presented. It’s a shame really; despite being such a large population, they usually weren’t mentioned outside of psychology or biology textbooks as anomalies or problems to be fixed with surgical intervention or therapy. No one knew this better than Dean Winchester, who popped his first knot while slicking his pants, experiencing a strange combination of a heat and rut when he presented at fourteen. Deep, heated pains in his abdomen with an instinctual need to fuck the nearest hole he could find. Being only fourteen at the time, he didn’t know what to do. His dad always wanted his eldest son to be an alpha, and he got his wish, at least he kind of did? John Winchester also greatly despised male omegas, thinking they were useless breeding stock and homemakers. Meaning if he knew about his own son’s designation, he likely wouldn’t be the proud father he always was of Dean since he’d always pegged his son to present in a favorable way.

In complete secrecy for six years, he took prescribed powerful omega suppressants for his “condition” as the doctors always called it. The medication held his omega traits at bay, allowing him to feel and act like the alpha he was groomed to be. Of course, by the time he finished his last semester of community college, he was done with all the bullshit he was taught to believe. Getting away from his father, everything he’d ever known, it was time for him to make his own decisions and live by them. Finally able to move out, he could have a fresh start in a new city. He dropped off his belongings in his brand new dorm room, noticing a sloppily made bed with an unpacked bag sitting next to the bed frame, and two boxes still taped shut on top of the desk on the opposite side of the room. Minus these nuanced accoutrements, the other side of the room was a perfect mirror of his own. “Guess I’ll meet my new roomie after class.” He shrugged, then fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror, heading off to his first class that he was already late for since he took an extra few days off to explore this city he now called home. 

Introduction to Mechanical Engineering, a boring class in a packed lecture hall full of faces he was already to forget, Dean just wasn’t feeling great today. When your body is used to suppressed traits remaining hidden, finally going off the medication and allowing those to come to the surface can be an experience. It was a struggle not knowing when he was going into heat since he’d messed up his cycle for the last several years with pills. He even had to carry some omega scent blockers to cover up the slight scent of slick periodically leaking from him, even though he wasn’t aroused. _As long as I don’t start going into heat in the middle of a lecture, I’ll be fine. I can do this, no more hiding. Dad isn’t here anymore to tell me how to think._ Once the Professor announced the class was over, the bored student had to shake himself back to reality. Without having classes until seven that Monday, how else was he gonna kill time? Reluctantly, he stopped by the Center for Student Involvement to check the postings for student organizations to look for any clubs that were worth joining. _ Really? There’s a club just for playing Dungeons & Dragons? There must be something here that can keep me from blowing my brains out. _ Scanning through the colorful flyers, he was losing hope that there was something for him on this campus. Lacrosse team, bowling league, agriculture lovers, it seemed they had everything! Finally a bright green paper caught his eye:

Tired of feeling like a total freak? Always being an outcast? There’s room in this world even for cosmic mistakes like us! Check out Flawed, the student organization specifically for those of us that don't neatly fit into the Alpha/Beta/Omega trichotomy we’re all forced into from birth.

Liberal Arts & Social Sciences Building Rm 207 Mon @ 4pm & Fri @ 9pm  
*Refreshments Available* 

“This can’t be real…” Dean stared incredulously at the piece of paper, like it had just performed some sort of miracle. _ Screw it, there can’t be that many of us here, it’ll give me a chance to meet some people. I also need to meet the cynical asshole that made this recruitment flyer. _ He laughed to himself, checking the time. It was a quarter to four, was finding this just kismet? No way of knowing, his feet started moving in the direction of the building as if they had a mind of their own. Dean arrived at the room five minutes early, the earliest he's ever been for anything relating to college. Unable to help it, his gaze locked on the numbers on the door '207' until he started second guessing himself. 

"Are you here for the Flawed meeting?" A perky redhead asked, standing next to the door. With a Gryffindor t-shirt and red-framed glasses, she was clearly the nerdy type, but it was hard to read much else about her based on her scent. "I know you are, our flyers only attract a certain crowd, and I can see a familiar insecurity in your eyes." She smiled as she opened the door and walked in, holding the door open for a few seconds to give Dean the clear invitation to join the few people already sitting in the room. 

_ Insecurity? Ha! I'll have you know hiding any emotion or weakness is a skill the Winchesters have perfected over generations. _ A big smirk plastered across his face, he walked into the room and plopped his ass in an empty chair, keeping at least one desk of distance from everyone else around him.

"Since it's about time t' start, why don't the officers say a few words about themselves before we get down to business?" Proposed a gruff, rather attractive man with a groomed beard and sweet Louisiana drawl. He looked like a total alpha, you'd wonder why a guy like that would even think about coming to a meeting like this, let alone lead it. "Name's Benny Lafitte, junior, French Literature major, and your current President. I'm hopin' y'all are comfy and decide to stick around, we can be a pretty amusing bunch." Deep laughter echoed in the small room as he sat back down in one of the two chairs facing the rest of the tiny group. 

"Sup, bitches! I'm Charlie Bradbury, Comp Sci major, sophomore, and your combination Vice President/Secretary/Treasurer/Historian. This is an awesome group to make friends, since due to our size, we stay rather closely-knit. In a bit, we'll go around tell a little more about ourselves and have some pizza!" Her peppy voice did a good job at relaxing the few who weren't already at ease from the informal atmosphere of the room. 

Right around then there was a knock at the door, Benny jumping up to get it. "Alright! Pizza's here." He gently placed four boxes of pizza and several liters of soda on the tables lining the side of the room opposite to the door. "Feel free to enjoy our hospitality free of charge today, but next time you have to pay dues if you want to eat. Allons!" Joked the bearded Benny, retaining a certain seriousness to his voice. Dean jumped at the chance for free food, booking it across the room to the paper plates. 

"Meat lovers? It's like freakin' Christmas!" He celebrated, drawing amused chuckles from a few other attendees. He snagged a couple slices, plus a can of coke from the small cooler on the floor. As everyone settled into the free lunch, he looked around the room to note the others in attendance. A shorter Asian guy sat several desks away from him, a few less notable faces scattered about, then someone had his attention. _ Plain cheese pizza and orange soda? This guy has to be a serial killer. _ Almost audibly scoffing at the blond two chairs to his left, bright golden, slightly wavy hair that stopped just before his brow and glasses. He looked deadpan, as if he were a robot or something. 

"Now that we've got some food in us, who wants to share what brought them here today?" Charlie asked the room, looking for strong volunteers before picking someone at random. 

With a quiet sigh, Dean almost stood up to speak, before the blond beat him to the punch. "Well, my name is Syd. I'm a freshman, and I'm studying History and Linguistics. I also have the honor of bearing Betadine-Omegazide Deficiency Syndrome. What that means is, despite my body being designed for presenting as a beta or omega, I'm an alpha. I came here because I figured some people might be able to relate with feeling like a freak, or relate with a lot of the gross misconceptions people have about our bodies at a cursory glance." A sarcastic grin peaked from his lips throughout the latter half of his statement. 

"Wait, you're an alpha?" Dean quickly covered his mouth, _ Damn it, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud you dumbass! _ he scolded himself.

"Yeah. Did you need me to knot your ass to prove it, Jerk?" Syd growled, green eyes glaring at the annoying question he was asked for the billionth time in his life.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It was rude of me." Off to a great start, as usual. He might as well go next since he just crammed his whole foot into his mouth in front of everyone. "Guess I should go next. I'm Dean Winchester, junior, just transferred here. I'm studying Mechanical Engineering, but I'm thinking of changing that. I'm in a very similar boat as Syd. I have an ABO-Reductase Disorder, I'm a multipresenter, don't think you guys want all the gritty details of that just yet though.” 

Everything went silent for a few short moments, until Benny stood back up to add on to his original introduction. “Y’all probably remember most of what I already said, so I’ll tell ya that I have a similar diagnosis to Syd here. I have Alphazanthin-Betadine Deficiency Syndrome, so even with bein’ bigger n’ burlier than most alphas and betas, I’m an omega.” After that, Charlie clarified herself as a non-presenter at age twenty. Then there was Kevin, the slightly shorter guy with darker hair Dean saw about the same time as Syd, he had presented as a beta but knew he was really an omega. A rather diverse bunch this group was shaping up to be.

Suddenly the door opened, a panicked face with light jet black stubble and tousled dark hair poked through the door, “Am I too late for the Flawed meeting?” he asked hopeful he was in the correct place. 

“Non, mon cher! Come on in, you can grab some pizza, and if you want to introduce yourself go right ahead. Whatever you want to share.” Benny insisted, gesturing for him to join them inside the room.

Glacial blue eyes perked up at the invitation as he nearly hopped into a desk almost right next to Dean. “I’m Castiel, I just started here as a graduate student studying Entomology. I wanted to stop by today because I have Complete Alphazanthin Insensitivity, so I just wanted to meet some other folks who might have similar stories to mine. 

_ Jeez that’s a mouthful, what the hell does that mean? I didn’t realize there were so many ways you could wind up in a place like this. _ He knew there were at least several different parameters in which someone could fall under this umbrella of abnormality they all seemed to embrace. Then he caught a whiff of something he couldn’t ignore, blueberries, mint, and a touch of jasmine, it was pure ambrosia to his senses. He looked around for the source, knowing it couldn’t be Syd who was an alpha, or Kevin who presented with beta characteristics. It was, Cas--teel? Is that was his name was? All the medical jargon made everything harder to understand, but it could be that his situation meant he was an omega. _ Shit, Charlie’s saying something. I better pay attention and not make myself into more of an ass today. _

“Meetings happen twice a week in this room, we supply food on Mondays, and usually go out to eat as a group on Fridays afterwards. While we are firstly a social organization, we do perform a little activism on the side, hold educational events for people wanting to learn more about circumstances like ours and what all the big words mean. But we mostly hang out, eat, play video games, nothing too involved. Your involvement in this organization is as public as you’d like it to be, we know not everyone is out about this kind of stuff, and your safety is paramount.” 

“We don’t have much else planned for today, so unless you wanted to hang around and socialize, you’re free to go if you wish. Dues are only fifteen dollars, just goes to support the org and buy food for meetings. We don’t pocket any of it, so we keep them low.” Explained the President, a few people walking up to the two officers to get to know a little more about the club. Dean didn’t want to join in the excitement, he’d probably be by for the next meeting, but he just wasn’t up to being around more people today. Maybe he’d finally get to meet his roommate when he got back to his dorm. He made his way out the door after collecting his trash and discarding it next to the exit, noticing Syd was already trucking along ahead of him in the same direction. The blond alpha was listening to music while walking across the campus, glancing around the buildings he was still familiarizing himself with. He had his own stuff to deal with, so he only moved in the day before Dean, still making his move-in pretty late by most standards. After walking for a few more minutes, it became apparent they were walking to the same building, and kind of awkward when they got in the elevator and were going to the same floor. They exchanged a friendly silent nod and exited the elevator and began walking in the same direction, maybe they were neighbors? 

_ I guess it would be cool to know someone living nearby? I can’t be a complete loner here too, I’m trying not to become my father. _ He thought, trying to remain positive. Sucks that it would be the _one_ freaking person he’d already pissed off though. 

Syd turned as he slid his key into the door, looking up to Dean still following behind him. “Are you following me? You realize the invitation to knot you was entirely sarcastic, right?”

“Haha, I don’t think it’d be a wise idea for us to have sex in the first place since we’re gonna be living together for a while.” He grinned, holding up the identical key. It was difficult trying to laugh and keep the air of the situation less tense so he could try to lighten up a bit. “I guess I’m your roommate.”

“Better another freak than some normal dude that would have been a pain in my ass I guess.” He shrugged, holding the door open for his new roomie. “I’m kinda surprised I have a roommate, I figured with how late I moved in you woulda shown up before me if you were gonna.”

“Yeah, I had shit to do, places to see. Haven’t really spent much time in California before coming to Stanford, so I was getting my bearings.”

“Same reason I was late moving in, actually. I really just picked this place to get away from my family on the East coast.” Syd chuckled, setting his bag down on the floor next to his bed. “So did we want to talk ground rules since we’re both here now?”

“Makes sense, really aiming to not make an ass out of myself more than necessary. I’m really sorry about earlier by the way, I’ve always kept my true designation a secret so I haven’t stayed in the community much.” Dean rubbed his neck nervously, he really did feel like shit about his off-color remark that was made at the meeting.

His roommate almost cackled as he took off his shirt, “Water under the bridge, dude.” he assured him, sitting in his own bed. Only standing at what was estimated to be five-foot-nine, he was pretty much used to people denying the reality of him being an alpha; once he took off his shirt, it made a lot more sense for a few reasons. Cedar, sandalwood, and a touch of black coffee. There was no mistaking this scent as anything _ but _ alpha, especially when he revealed how wiry he was under his t-shirt. “You mentioned having a form of ABO Reductase Disorder, right? If you experience heats, would you be able to give me a timeline so I can not be around during? I’ll admit while you don’t smell like a prime lay, I can’t imagine I’ll hold off well while you’re in the full swing of a heat.” 

“About that...I haven’t had a heat in several years, as soon as I presented as an alpha and an omega simultaneously I didn’t know what to do. My dad doesn’t even know, nor does my little brother. I went on type-O suppressants the next day to hide half of what I was, and just recently stopped taking them. But I will let you know whenever I feel it coming on so we can keep our distance. Probably safe to say the same if either of us starts to rut, being around another alpha in a closed space doesn’t seem ideal.” Dean cringed as he explained, aware of how stupid all of this sounded, especially not knowing his own heat schedule despite being a partial omega. 

“That’s a very good point, I hope they don’t happen back to back, that would be a _literal_ nightmare.” Syd’s eyes went wide at the thought of the hypothetical horror, reaching for his phone to check something. “So, I’m gonna be honest Dean, I hate wearing clothes. I can promise to at least wear basketball shorts or sweatpants in the common area, but I really don’t like wearing much else.” Sighing heavily as he fell back onto his mattress, clothing was just a pain in the ass. You have to wash it, wear it, it always makes you too hot, and it’s just another barrier when you’re trying to get busy with someone. 

It’s not like Dean minded looking at his roommate’s muscular, compact body, but not in a sexual manner. He was just comfortable enough to admit when someone was physically attractive, he didn’t have to act on it. “No worries man, I think I can handle you being shirtless as long as our cocks stay out of each other’s sight.” They both couldn’t help but laugh about the conversation, as if partial nudity were that taboo of a concept in a college dorm. 

“What if we’re having someone over for matters of a less innocent nature? I’m guessing that’s not something either of us wants to walk in on.” Commented the alpha, lazily reaching for the mini-fridge from his bed and pulling out a can of beer and offering one to his roomie. 

An enthusiastic nod from the man sitting on his own bed, reaching out like a toddler asking for candy as he was handed the cold can. “Yeah, I say just send a text and we can just not come back for at least another half hour. Also, where’d you get beer? You’re even younger than I am!” 

“My older brother gave me a couple cases on my way down, he went to school in Colorado and never went back home, so I stopped by on my way here. It was nice getting to see him again.” Syd smiled, holding out his beer to cheers his new living situation. 

“I hear that, I had to leave my little brother behind with my dad. But he wants to come here to study Pre-Law, so I’ll see him soon either way.” Dean sipped from the can, missing Sammy was gonna be the hardest part of moving away for school, but they could always talk on the phone. 

“Are you worried about him staying with your dad while you’re not there? Your expression and word choice when you mentioned your father earlier makes me believe you’re not his number one fan.”

“Wow, you can’t read me like that if we’re gonna live together. I need to be able to brood about my dark past in secret.” He chuckled, trying to be funny.

“You’re right, withdrawn. Were you thinking about going to the Flawed meetings regularly? They seem pretty fun, and we don’t have to deal with weirdos asking questions.” 

“Probably, just don’t eyefuck Benny too much more than you already have though, or he might think you’re actually interested.” Smirked the partial alpha, finishing off his first beer and raising his eyebrows at his roommate.

Pulling off his glasses and covering his face in shame, he couldn’t help but whine about being called out. “Ugh, so I was being obvious about it. Christ.” Syd groaned to himself, damned alpha libido making him gawk at that hunky omega. “It’s the accent, and he speaks French, and the way he looked.” Benny was a grade A, southern hottie, and he wanted to travel deep into that slice of Cajun country. 

“Yeah, I gotta get to class. So I’ll leave you to fantasize about knotting a guy that looks like he could bench press you three times over.” Dean snatched his bag off his bed and tossed the empty beer can in the trash, “Catch ya later, roomie!” he turned around one last time before leaving. College wasn’t gonna be so bad after all, he could just feel it, or it could still be the symptoms from cutting out suppressants cold turkey. There was only one way to find out, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Joining the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, everybody! Chapter two has arrived, but a few trigger warnings** for y'all this time around:
> 
> **Sexual Assault: it doesn't get too graphic, but it still non-con and mildly violent. This is only one small mention, and will not be a reoccurring theme, thus it will not have a tag in the overall story line. 
> 
> **Dysphoria: We go a bit further down the rabbit hole this time, and it is integral to the story.
> 
> Happy reading, and stay safe my friends! I promise we'll get a little smuttier by chapter 3, I just wanted to ensure a little bit of build up happened first. ;)

Dean was roused from his sleep by a strange sound, someone talking in a language he couldn't recognize. _What the hell is going on?_ He tried hiding under his pillow, muttering to himself under his covers until the voice stopped. 

"Tack mamma. Hejdå!" Syd hung up his phone, annoyed his mom called him so early. She was an adult who understood time zones, why not just wait a few more hours? It would be impossible to fall back asleep now, thankfully hearing his mom's voice killed off his morning wood, so he could just put on some clothes and go grab breakfast. 

"Dude, what kind of alien language were you just speaking?" Grumbled his roommate, voice rough with morning grittiness as he revealed his face. 

Scoffing at the comment, Syd giggled at his grumpy roommate. "Dude, it was Swedish. I wasn't speaking Klingon or something, it's Northern European, not Martian." He picked a few articles of clothing and went to the bathroom, currently in nothing but his boxers. "Also, considering you were speaking Latin in your sleep last night, you don't have much room to talk!" The now black-haired alpha called out through the open door as he started getting dressed. 

_ Shit, it was that dream again. No wonder I feel like I didn't sleep a wink last night. _ This recurring nightmare, that Dean didn't acknowledge as such was indeed a strange one. His father is beating the crap out of Sam, his eyes completely black, and Dean is reading what he can tell in an exorcism from a few years of Latin in high school. It was a doozy, trying to save your little brother from a possessed father. It was more than likely a manifestation of his fears of leaving Sammy alone with their father, but that required inward reflection that just wasn't the green-eyed man's jam. "What time is it anyhow?" He looked over at his phone, telling him it was 7:36am. 

"It's early, did you want to head to the dining hall for breakfast? I hear they have a pretty good spread on Friday mornings." With an almost teasing smile, he offered the one thing he knew could always placate his roommate. It didn't take long to realize food was the ultimate Dean diffusing tool, especially if bacon or pie were involved.

You could almost hear him perk up from the bathroom, immediately hearing the sound of clothes rustling onto his body as he tried getting ready as quickly as possible. "How much longer are you gonna be?"

"Like two minutes, you might wanna try brushing your teeth too, ya know?" Syd reminded him from around the corner as Dean was putting on a flannel. In the last few days, the two had grown to appreciate each other's company. They could have done much worse roommate wise, it's funny they were lumped together because this was their first semester at Stanford and they were both on record with the school as being alphas. He had to do a double take as he walked into the bathroom, forgetting his roommate dyed his hair Wednesday, and apparently did so often. Syd wouldn't tell him what his natural hair color was though, but blond and the black seemed to work on him. Once they were both finished they left for the dining hall located in the building next to them. Miraculously they found a free, clean table which they put their bags on to claim before venturing back to see the options for food. Dean returned with a plate of bacon and eggs, Syd with a stack of alternating blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Unique aromas of happiness filled the space around them, each of them only had one short lecture that day and the Flawed meeting was happening later that night, so it was shaping up to be one good weekend. Just as they were pigging out, some familiar faces walked by their table. 

“Morning bitches! Mind if we sit with you guys?” Charlie smiled at them, the dining room was pretty full at this point, so seating was getting scarce. 

“Yeah, looks like y’all made the right decision gettin’ here early. Place is pretty damn packed.” A deep chuckle with that sweet Louisiana twang tore through Syd as he looked up, instantly becoming self-conscious of how much and sloppily he was eating. 

Once Dean was able to gulp down enough food to vocalize a coherent sentence, “Pull up a chair!” he motioned with a hand gesture at the empty spaces at their table. 

“So what do you two have going on today? Planning on coming to the meeting tonight?” Inquired the astonishingly peppy redhead in a Doctor Who t-shirt, hoping they couldn’t turn down the possibility of hanging out later. 

“We were thinking about it, not like we have much going on today.” Clarified the nonchalant, flannel clad half-alpha, wondering what might go on at the meeting that night. 

_ Why did Benny have to come sit down with us now? I look like crap right now, and he looks amazing with those damn blue eyes. _ Syd whined internally, feeling like this timing was awful, no matter how much he wanted more face time with the gruff omega. 

“It was Syd and Dean, right? Looks like y’all made up after that little spat on Monday.” Chuckled the omega as he bit into a crisp piece of toast. Everyone was a little worried after the slight altercation that happened at the last meeting, so it was good to see they were friends now.

Having almost forgotten about the comment Dean had made earlier that week, the dark-haired alpha laughed. “Yeah, found out we were roommates and made up pretty quickly. Så allt är bra nu.” Everyone kind of looked at him strangely for a moment, not connecting that he’d switched to his mother tongue as immediately as everyone else had. “Shit, sorry. Everything is good now.”

“Dude, you can’t just slip into Swedish like that.” He laughed, patting his blushing roommate on the back, rubbing salt into his wounds. 

“Wait, you speak Swedish? That’s impressive! I spoke Cajun French with my family growing up, so I get slippin’ between tongues like that.” Offering a degree of understanding, the omega bared his teeth with a charming smile to the alpha. 

“Uh, thanks. So what’s the plan for the meeting tonight?” Damn alpha nature only really kicking in when he’s angry or horny, leaving him in the lurch to show nothing more than a meek smile at the man. Unfortunately in the situation regarding anyone that would join Flawed, physical and personality traits typical of any subsex might vary greatly in any individual. Thank you hormones and brain chemistry, you vengeful assholes.

“We were thinkin’ just a hang out session and maybe do karaoke back at Charlie’s place, she’s got a really sweet set up for it.” Beamed the omega, seeming super excited about the plans and wishing from positive feedback from their new members. 

Managing to scarf down another few pieces of bacon before giving an enthusiastic response, “As long as I get a chance to belt some classic rock, I’m _so_ down!” he exclaimed. 

“That can totally be arranged, did you have any requests Syd? I can always download any songs I don’t have already if you’re wanting something a little more adventurous.” She giggled, wondering what the alpha’s tastes may reveal about him. Afterall, someone’s music selections can tell you a lot about a person, regardless of how little you know about them already. 

“Oh, uh--I’ll just write down a few titles for you and see if you can find them.” He nervously scribbled the songs onto a sheet of notebook paper, wondering if Charlie would be able to find any of the songs he was suggesting. 

Adjusting her glasses, she gandered at the paper for a moment “You have pretty good handwriting, usually alpha penmanship leaves a lot to be desired! I’ll see what I can dig up. I have to get to class now though. Can’t wait to see you guys later!” 

“I best be off myself, I’ve been puttin’ off some homework. Catch y’all later!” Benny waved, grabbing his empty plate and walking away. Syd not missing the opportunity to stare down the omega’s perky ass, biting his lip and fighting back every urge in his body to not chase after him. 

“Dude, if you stare any harder, you’re gonna go blind.” Dean laughed at him, thinking it was hilarious that his roommate was crushing so hard on their friend from Flawed. Once his strong scent of arousal was apparent, he winced as a natural reaction at the intense sandalwood and rich coffee. “Ugh, dude. Keep it in your scent glands, not everyone needs to know you’re hot for--” His sentence was cut short by a mess of pitch black hair cruising past their table, completely unaware of their existence as he sat down with a book at an empty table a few spaces away from them.

Laughter came from Dean’s side, but he didn’t pay any attention to it since he was completely entranced by the beauty of the endless pools of cerulean that were his eyes. “Looks like I’m not the only one crushing hard on someone. Isn’t his name Castiel? I remember him from the meeting on Monday.” An aroma of warm honey, fresh bergamot, and pine trees befell their table, a surprising development for Syd, who hadn’t really scented his roommate all too clearly in the few days they’d lived together. He’d known the scent was something sweet, slightly citrusy, but this was clear as day. Pure attraction. Two sets of green eyes widened in a state of shock at a sudden surge in the fragrant aroma. “Holy shit, did you just--”

“Shut up, we just need to get back to the room so I can change before this shit soaks through to my pants.” Dean hissed, how the hell did this happen? First time he’d slicked in years and it was because he stared at some random grad student for a few seconds. _Karma, you arrogant bitch. I make fun of Syd and now I’m sitting in public with a lubed ass! _ They got up slowly, trying not to accidentally cause another gush of slick from pouring out of him. Eventually they made it back to the room, his roomie electing to wait outside the room so alpha urges wouldn’t be prompted by the bouquet of omega pheromones. 

He walked back out of the shared room, looking ashamed. “Are you okay, Dean?” Poor guy was looking pretty beaten up, likely feeling a little weird since he hadn’t actively expressed his omega traits since he’d presented several years back in the complicated fashion he did. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it, see you after class, Syd.” Dean just sauntered off, clearly distraught by the happenings of the morning. Who could blame him? He clearly had a fairly complex relationship with his body, having hidden his condition from literally everyone for as long as he had. Sitting in that crowded lecture room, despising the hand he was dealt biologically, he deeply considered going back on omega suppressants immediately. _ I hate all this lying, but I can’t freakin’ stand feeling so weak and useless because of my omega side. For crying out loud, my little brother doesn’t even fucking know! What kind of shit is this that I have to pump my body full of medication to be happy with myself? _ Rather than focusing on Differential and Integral Calculus, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would’ve just been better off being a normal beta, not having to worry about this disconnect with his abnormal body. He wasn’t even trying to follow what his lecturer was writing on the board at this point, he knew he’d likely need to drop the class. But he was thinking of changing his major already anyway, Engineering was mainly a choice because of his love for working on cars; sadly that interest didn’t translate to the realm of academia very well, leaving him to question a lot of decisions he’s made in the last few months. _ I haven’t told too many people about what I am, they just vaguely know the family of disorders I could possibly have. I never told anyone I was a partial omega aside from Syd… Who I need to live with for the rest of the school year, and see everyday. Great plan, dumbass. _ Once the Teaching Assistant who only introduced himself as “Ash” stopped writing, he wiped back his mullet and told everyone to “party hard, but don’t get too stupid” and the room started to empty. Now it was time to go back to his dorm and face the one person in the world that knew the truth about him. Good thing there was plenty of cold beer in the room still, cause he needed something in his system to deal with this. 

Dean quickly chugged the first beer, lying on his bed after grabbing a second from his roommate's fridge. A heavy sigh passed his lips, but he couldn’t exhale the deep feelings of torment ravaging his mind. He got to work on the second beer when the door opened, “ This is probably a stupid question, but you okay Dean?” he asked in a concerned voice. Overly tart citrus notes and soured molasses dampened the air, letting the alpha know how upset he was feeling.

“Not at all. Hope you don’t mind I raided your fridge a bit.” Responded the sulking lump on the bed, holding up the beer to demonstrate. 

“It’s fine dude, did you need to talk about something? I’m willing to listen to whatever you have going on upstairs.” Wanting to extend the offer, Syd didn’t want his roomie getting too depressed by getting stuck on whatever he had going on, or just winding up in a drunken stupor to deal with his emotions.

“You wouldn’t get it dude, you’re an alpha. You don’t get what it’s like being like this.”

Visibly taken aback by the remark, he threw his bag on the floor and stood next to Dean’s bed. “Do you know what you just fucking said, Winchester?” The smell of burnt coffee filled the room, emphasizing the alpha’s intense anger. Unable to think of another way to handle this conversation, he lifted up the right side of his shirt to showcase a scar about five inches in length spanning vertically along his ribcage. “Did you ever wonder how I got this scar?” He shook his head at the pointed question. Yeah he’d noticed the scar before and he was curious, but it wasn’t a burning need for him to know, he also didn’t want to say the wrong thing and piss him off further. “About three years ago I was walking home from the arcade a bit later than normal, and this asshole blindsides me and drags me into an alley. He pins me up to the wall and starts trying to unbutton my pants and I’m screaming at him to knock it off. Then he whispers ‘Don’t worry little omega, I’ll treat you right.’ into my ear. Before I could think about it, alpha strength and an adrenaline kicked in and I kneed the guy in the stomach, but I didn’t realize he had a knife up to my side and he sliced into me as he jerked away.” It was hard not choking on his words, reliving the trauma made it all to real all over again. Dean looked like he’d just seen a ghost the way he was stunned, looking at his roommate in absolute horror. “I got in a cheap shot at his jaw and was able to run away without getting raped. But he thought I was an omega that day, even though I had a bigger dick than that moronic knothead. Because I look the way I do, he thought I was some bitch to be claimed.”

“How would he think you were an omega with how you smell? No way he mistook your scent for anything other than an alpha.” It wasn’t even a compliment, there was just no logical reason behind how someone would smell Syd and think the woodsy, musky scent was that of an omega.

“I had just dyed my hair that afternoon, I was wearing this fruity leave in conditioner so my hair wouldn’t get fried. But see? That kind of bullshit, two-dimensional thinking that you just used is what made him think I was an omega. Blind assumptions like that don’t help anyone, especially when you and I are living proof that none of this crap is just black and white, dude! I’m an alpha, but I get read as an omega almost everywhere. You’re both an alpha and an omega, but I’m the only one that knows about that because you pass for an alpha everywhere you go. Yeah, our lives are complicated because of what we are, but fuck being normal. You are based on who you are and how you feel, you’re not some slave to biological labels, you’re better than that.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right, I’m sorry I was an ass. I just felt so weird slicking in public because I got a little horny. I can’t really control that side of me because I’ve spent so long repressing it.” Dean apologized, gulping down the last of his beer. Moping around like a sad sack was stupid, if he embraced who he was he could be much happier, maybe even amke others around him happier. 

Slinging off his shirt entirely and sprawling out on his own bed, Syd took a few deep breaths to calm down. “Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to get so worked up, but you needed a real kick in the pants. Now, did you still want to go to the Flawed meeting tonight? I wouldn’t mind having a wingman on hand.” He popped a shit eating grin on his face, hoping his roommate would want to go.

“Hell yeah! I might need one myself, considering just looking at Castiel was enough to get me _that_ excited, maybe he’s worth pursuing.” He cracked up, yeah he’d been intimate with a fair amount of people before, but none of them knew about what he really was. That was gonna complicate things going forward, but he was going to wear his identity as a multipresenter proudly. 

========================================

Killing eight hours was difficult, but the inhabitants of room number 333 spent the time talking more, drinking a little bit, and trying to help Dean pick out a new major that he’d actually be interested in for the long run. “I’m just saying with your main interests being cars and mythology you may want to consider the possibilities. If you don’t like all the math that comes with engineering, that also knocks out a lot of science options too. Art History, Anthropology, Classics, any specific cultural studies degree, just pick something! You’re already a little behind in your degree plan cause you’re switching kind of late in the game.” Syd tried explaining as they ventured to the meeting room to see their new friends.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to an advisor next week. No way I’m surviving all this engineering crap.” Dean laughed as they entered the room.

“Hey you two! Looks like we might be keeping the meeting small tonight, so far it’s just us four, Gabe, and anyone who comes through the door in the next few minutes.” Charlie told them, pointing at a goofy guy with medium-length brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Sup dudes!” He greeted the pair, standing up from the desk he was leaning on and waved to them. “I’m Gabe, sophomore, studying Theatre. I joined last year, but missed the meeting earlier this week. I’m an omega-to-beta transpresenter. What’s wrong with you guys?” Asked the man, Benny cringing a little bit at the question that he often used to inquire what parameters made someone join Flawed.

Syd and Dean laughed at the prankster, kind of liking the guy’s attitude. “Name’s Dean Winchester, major currently being reconsidered, ABO-Reductase Disorder, multipresenter.” He held out his hand for an overly enthusiastic shake from the younger gentleman. 

“I’m Syd Rylander, freshman History and Linguistics major, Betadine-Omegazide Deficiency, pretty much the exact opposite of Benny here.” Hazel beta eyes went wide with intrigue at the alpha dropping his name.

“So this is the guy who threatened to knot someone during the first meeting when they were being a douche? And his friend here is said douche? I’m already a huge fan!” Gabriel cackled at their introductions, apparently someone had been talking about them.

“Glad to know we’ve made a good first impression with a person we haven’t met yet.” Dean cocked an eyebrow at the tall omega and his redheaded friend giggling at the front of the room.

Rolling his eyes, the beardy omega pulled out his phone with a laugh. “We got a group chat for all the current members, which is only the three of us right now since everyone else graduated in spring.” 

“Oh, speaking of, do we just hand over money for our dues?” Syd remembered it was time to actually contribute since he figured he’d be hanging around the group for a while more than likely. 

“Yeah, I brought some cash with me too.” Mentioned his roommate who reached for his wallet, ready to hand over their dues for the semester.

“Huzzah! Two new members, I’ll add you guys to the group chat shortly.” In a very animated fashion, Charlie grabbed the bills from the two new members.

At that moment, the last person who would be joining them that evening walked through the door. “Hello everyone.” Castiel flashed a pearly white smile that contrasted so beautifully with his dark stubble. 

“Hey Castiel! Since I think that’s everyone who’s gonna show up for the night, we should probably head back to my place for karaoke time! I live in the “off-campus” apartments, so it’s only a few minutes walk from here.” She celebrated, happy to get back home and start having fun. Everyone grabbed what little they brought with them and headed out of the room as a group, all six excited to forge new friendships in the passion of out of key musical performances. 

“Oh, would I be able to pay my dues tonight? I would have on Monday, but I left my wallet at home.” His scent stood out so much in the crowd to Dean, even with several others around him, his nostrils were flooded with the fruity and floral smell that he emitted. 

“Hell yes! We’ve doubled our membership in one meeting, how fantastic!” It looked like Charlie was ready to take on the world she was so happy, apparently they weren’t expecting much of a turn out that semester for whatever reason. 

Syd was currently swimming in the scent of a particular omega, even walking several steps behind Benny the ambrosial fragrance of raspberries, fresh linen, and wisteria was intoxicating. It was hard (as were a few other things) to keep himself clear headed so close to him. Hanging out with the group with both of them pining for other members of the organization. “So does everyone already know what songs they’re going to do?” Castiel asked the group, wondering if the input might help him make a selection. 

“It’s not something you can ask, Cassie! It’s a deeply personal choice what someone chooses to perform.” Gabriel spoke with a dramatic flourish, holding his hands to his heart, acting as if he were about to shed real tears. “I’m kidding, I’m probably doing Cum on Feel the Noize by Quiet Riot.”

“Glam metal? You’d get along with my little brother Sammy.” Dean chuckled, always making fun of his brother for his taste in music.

“Is he single? Cause I wouldn’t mind starting this year off horizontally in the best manner possible.” Winked the devilish student, who was apparently ready to fuck anyone that gave him the option.

With a hefty snort from the freckled multipresenter, he tried not to laugh too hard at the poor guy. “Try again in a year or so, man. He’s only sixteen, no matter if he is taller than I am at this point. Also still lives in Kansas, so he’s not exactly nearby.” 

“Whew, that’s a whole lotta man. Keep me posted on that if he ever visits after he levels up.” Chuckled the beta, Gabe was a notorious pervert among the friend group after clarification from Charlie. After he was done almost sounding like a pedophile, Flawed arrived at the lone female member’s place.

“I’ve been roasting some veggies and simmering some pasta sauce for the last few hours, once I get the karaoke set going and Benny gets some water boiling for the pasta, we can eat! Feel free to sit anywhere while we get this stuff done.” The tech genius got to work on hooking up a console to the TV, and her best friend started in the kitchen. 

“So Castiel, you’re studying Entomology, right? Do you have a favorite insect?” Operation wingman ready to go, Syd trying to get his roommate’s crush to start talking was the first step in trying to get his friend laid.

“Definitely bees, most of my research and thesis are concentrated in the field of Apiology more than anything. They’ve just always fascinated me!” You could see his blue eyes sparkle with excitement in a way you wouldn’t think possible when he talked about his field of study. Suddenly his expression fell a bit as he realized something from the faces around the room, “I feel bad, I keep coming in after introductions and don't really know much about anyone.” he said, feeling incredibly awkward. 

It was hard to prevent it from happening, but a cute guy basically asked for information that Dean knew he had on everyone, and it all started pouring out. “Gabe is a theatre kid, Charlie is studying Comp Sci, Benny’s a French Lit major, and my buddy Syd here is doing Linguistics and History.” He made his way around the room starting from his right and ending with his roommate who sat in a lone chair to his left. 

“What about you?” Castiel asked him, curious as to why he didn’t mention anything about himself when listing off the respective areas. 

“Oh--I’ve been contemplating switching recently. Mechanical Engineering just isn’t working out. I figured it would because I’m pretty good with cars, but I’m just not enjoying the academic side of it all.” It was kind of embarrassing, having to admit he’s having to go back on a decision in front of a guy that smart and hot. _ Shit, I was hoping he wouldn’t ask about that. Now I seem like a moron. _

“It’s good you were able to recognize that before it was detrimental to your studies, a lot of people would refuse to make that change until it was hurting them.” A warming smile that lit up the entire room calmed the partial alpha’s nerves, almost bringing him to blush in front of everyone. 

Benny came into the living room, happy that conversation was developing among the members on its own. “Alright y’all, pasta should be ready in a few minutes and Red’s got the karaoke ready, anyone wanna go first?” 

“I can take first dibs since I’ve already told everyone what song I’m doing.” Gabriel hopped up, taking the microphone control as he selected his song. He proceeded to perform _Cum on Feel the Noize_ by Quiet Riot, dishing out some sub-par vocals but very energetic choreography, falling to his knees with the finale. Laughter and applause erupted from the crew, grateful for the artistry. “Thank you, thank you! Time to grab some food people.” He bowed, really hamming up the theatre major bit, but no one could say he half-assed it. 

“I can get set up for my song while you guys get food, don’t take too long!” Dean said excitedly, the happiness he was putting off turning at least one head in the room.

He hadn’t smelled it before, but the saccharine, honey-like scent pouring off of the green-eyed man made Castiel almost do a double-take. It had been a while since someone’s been able to capture his attention like that, _He must be something, I don’t think I’ve ever inhaled anything like this before…_ he thought to himself. Everyone got their food ready, roasted carrots, potatoes, and onions with spaghetti and marinara. While Charlie was more of a tech girl, she could definitely turn something meager into a pretty awesome meal given the chance. 

“Everyone ready?” He asked the audience as they sat down with their food, his roommate setting an extra full plate aside from him.

“Knock us dead, Deano-saurus!” Gabe cheered, serving as a great hype man for everyone around his with the contagious energy he provided. 

Lyrics displayed across the screen, not that Dean needed anything to remember _ Don’t Fear the Reaper _ by Blue Ӧyster Cult, or any rock song he had on cassette sitting in his Impala. “All our times have come…” He started, surprising even his roommate with his smooth delivery of the vocals, even if his attempts at dancing were more comical than anything. At the end with an entirely unbuttoned flannel, hit hit the last lyric perfectly “Come on Baby, don’t fear the reaper.” and literally dropped the mike. 

“Careful, Gigantor. That tech is expensive.” Charlie snickered, walking up to the unofficial “stage” and performing an entertaining version of the Firefly opening theme song. What she may have not had in skill, she made up for by showing off her charismatic nature and passion for the fandom the ballad represented. No one was going to be criticizing her either way, but she was not working to her strong suits with this one. Adjusting her hair after the ending, she handed off the controller to Benny who had talked to her about what he wanted to perform for a very specific reason.

To half the room, Benny was a wild card, having no clue what he might choose to play. Like everyone so far before him, he didn’t need the lyrics playing across the screen to go along with the song. He started tapping his feet as the song began, grinning at Charlie hoping the planning would pay off. Country chords and his Cajun accent mingled beautifully, but once he got to the bridge and sang “Save a horse, ride a cowboy!” swinging his overshirt above his head and gyrating his hips, it was perfect. Looking over to the occupied single chair in the corner, the omega winked at the one known alpha in the room as he sang along. 

_ He did not just...this asshole had this shit planned out! God help you when I get my hands on you, Lafitte. _ Syd swallowed, looking slightly panicked. Rather quickly, the look of worry switched to a smug simper as he now stared him down. Both were now aware of the game they were playing, and neither wanted to lose this battle. As he stood, huffing and puffing after the final line with his jacket on the floor at his feet, it was on. The omega snatched up his discarded clothing, and walked back to his spot on the floor next to Charlie, who couldn’t stop giggling. Standing up, the alpha claimed his spot as next in line, and had every intention of showing up the previous performer. 

“Oh, Syd. I could only find that first song you wrote down, I hope I picked the right one.” She said apologetically, praying she didn’t mess anything up due to the lack of English lyrics in the requested song. 

“That’s absolutely perfect Charlie, no worries at all.” He almost swaggered up to the front of the room, trying not to posture cause that just seems overly douchey. He punched in what he needed into the controller, lyrics displaying on the screen in a fashion rather confusing to most of the room, words in a language not many could readily identify. Green eyes locked in a gaze with the omega’s blue irises, issuing a silent challenge before the song began to see how he might respond. Upbeat tempo and soft, slightly breathy singing made it fairly clear what this song was about to even those who didn’t understand the words. This song was about fucking, and Syd made this very clear with how he moved, running a hand through his dark hair as he sang along. It’s a shame he hadn’t worn any layers himself, otherwise he would have done a little stripping to match Benny. “Det känns som första gången, kläderna på golvet…” Pale fingers slid down his dark blue shirt, and even dipped briefly behind the waist of his pants to emphasize the sexual nature of the tune. Even Dean was shocked by how into it the alpha was getting, he hadn’t seen his roommate get this way before, he must really want to impress this guy. With the final words fading out, he released the mic from his hand, catching it by the string looped around his finger. Everyone started clapping, the singing wasn’t the best or worst, but it was a great time for all. “Looks like it’s your turn, Cas.” He offered the controller to the other dark-haired man with a smile as he stood up.

“That’s two songs about sex so far, I really should have upped my game.” Mourned Gabe, upset he hadn’t thought of something dirtier that would have been more on brand for him.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I think I finally found the song I wanted to do.” He admitted sheepishly, punching in the song into the controller, everyone utterly flabbergasted by his selection. Castiel started singing the Madonna song slightly off-key, but everyone appreciated the effort he was putting forth. Not moving all that much, Dean still admired the body he could see beneath the wrinkled dress clothing. It was very apparent he was a reserved individual, his stiff body language, blank expression, even his nervous glances at the screen cause he was forgetting some of the lyrics to the song. He still got an applause from his friends in the end, making him blush a bit when he smiled at them.

“Three songs about sex, you guys are a lot more perverted than I thought. But I’m not upset in the least.” Gabriel said smugly, patting him on the back as he sat back down.

A confused face made his cluelessness known to the group, “Huh? That song isn’t about sex.” he defended worriedly. He’d only ever associated the song with the religious meaning due to his somewhat Christian upbringing. 

“Yeah, dude. The entire song is a double-entendre, ‘Like a Prayer’ has religious overtones, but the subtext is all about oral sex. You know, ‘I’m down on my knees, I wanna take you there.’ she’s talking about blowing someone.” Maintained the beta, Castiel’s face turning bright red because of his ignorance. 

“It’s okay, Castiel. No one is judging you, I thought you did great!” Charlie assured him, knowing she’s had moments where she felt really dumb in front of everyone herself. 

“It’s--it’s not just that. I was hoping to see if someone else here was a multipresenter? I have some issues I was trying to sort out, I’ve been wanting to ask but I was too nervous.” He looked up shakily, at everyone in the room. 

Syd nudged his roommate, telling him it was his time to shine. He was the only other multipresenter there, why not try to help the guy out too? “I am, Cas. Is everything okay?”

“Do you think we could talk a bit more privately? It’s kind of a sensitive issue.” He looked rather embarrassed, his blush still clinging to his face.

“You guys can use the dorm, Dean. I can stay busy for as long as it’s needed.” Smiled the alpha, genuinely willing to be out later so they could manage creating a better space for the men to talk.

“Thank you guys, sorry to be so awkward.” 

Charlie scoffed at the apology, insisting there was no need. “Bitch, we’re here to be a support network! Don’t be sorry, we’d rather you have a place to talk than keep everything bottled up.”  
Dean and Castiel left through the front door, given the miniature crisis he’d experienced earlier that day, the partial alpha was ready to try and help anyway he could. But what could this guy be hiding that he needed to talk privately anyhow? He’d never opened up to anyone about this before he went to the Flawed meeting, and then gave the specifics to Syd. It’s not like he was an expert on sharing, but if anything he could offer whatever he had to try and make things easier. Now it was simply a matter of putting his attraction to Castiel aside and making sure he could attempt to help his new friend.


	3. More Important Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow, guess it literally took the end of the world for me to get back to this, huh?  
Sorry, life has been a fuckin' ride this last year. But, good news: people are finally gonna fuck in chapter 3! There will still be plenty of sexual tension, don't worry!

“I hope Cassie’s okay, he seemed pretty out of it.” Gabriel got kind of worried, putting aside his usual jovial attitude for a more concerned feel. It was surprising to find out that he actually had an off switch, even his friends hadn’t seen him this way very often. “Anyway, I should probably get back to my place, it’s getting late.” He hugged everyone goodbye on his way out, happy that he’d get to sleep in that next day, shirking his school duties for another day. 

It was a little unsettling, but Dean should be able to help the guy out, at least get Castiel to smile worst case. “Did you need help with the dishes, Charlie? Now I’ve got some time to kill.” Syd laughed, gathering the plates left on his side of the room. 

“Absolutely not. This isn’t some frat where we have all the newbies doing chores after a party! Feel free to pick out a video game or something.” She said, snatching the stack of plates from him before walking them to the kitchen. “Besides, it sounds like you won’t have a room to go back to for a while.” 

“I think I’m gonna head out actually, I haven’t checked out the campus coffee shop yet, maybe I’ll just hang out there for a bit and unwind.” Shrugged the alpha, thinking of possible ways to pass time. 

“That’s on my way, I’ll walk with ya. It’s late so neither of us should be walkin’ alone anyhow.” Benny got up from his spot, “Have a good night, Red! See ya Monday!” They walked over to the front door together. 

“You two stay safe please, I don’t need one third of our members dying on the same night.” She laughed from the kitchen, rinsing off the plates as they exited the apartment. “At least I know that big lug usually has condoms on him.” Charlie rolled her eyes to herself, shaking her head at the thought of what might happen with those two.

Not even a full minute into the awkwardly silent adventure across the dark campus, Syd had to ask something that was bothering him. “So am I walking you to your place, or am I walking back to your place with you? After the wink I’m kinda curious.” He laughed, desperately hoping he wasn’t misreading any signals. If anything, the increase in the sweet scent coming from him was pretty affirming. 

“So you noticed that after all, huh?” Giving a deep chuckle, the omega’s confidence started wavering. “I was wondering the same thing after that intense eye contact, what was that song about anyhow?” 

“I could always show you instead? Translating line for line isn’t nearly as interesting.” Smirking, the alpha suggested, the two of them stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Then he leaned into the omega’s ear and whispered, “Besides, I think we could save a horse or two tonight.’

“Whatever you say, _alpha_.” Benny grinned, taking his hand as they made their way back to his place to turn the dark-haired freshman into his own cowboy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean opened the door to the small dorm room, gesturing Castiel to which side was his so he knew where to make himself comfortable. “So what do you have going on that’s got you so nervous?” He asked as they both sat down on the edge of his bed, wanting his friend to feel comfortable. 

“I’ve been having some--some issues lately. My condition makes me a multipresenter, I was supposed to be an alpha, but my body completely rejected any and all alpha hormones. While I have a collapsed, non-functioning knot, I don’t experience ruts. But I can still react to the scent of an omega like most alphas do. My body turned all of the alpha hormones into omega hormones, and here I am in all my anatomically confusing glory. Arousal is frustrating and slightly painful, and with sex it...doesn’t translate well. I was wondering how you dealt with it all.” It was hard saying all of this to someone, especially someone he hardly knew. He was panicking, not knowing if he’d be judged or laughed at for his troubles in bed or with his own body. 

“Honestly, Cas? I’ve been pumping my body full of omega suppressants for years to try and avoid that very thing. I’m both an alpha and an omega, I have a knot and I slick, can experience heats and ruts. I just recently went off the medication, and had a bit of an emotional crisis when I slicked myself for the first time in public today. I’ve been learning a lot over the last week, and I’m not talking about Differential and Integral Calculus.” Dean laughed, trying to lighten the situation a bit. It was an intense concept, learning to live with your own body due to part of you not being as normal as everyone would like. “But I’m here to listen and help you anyway I can.”

Castiel covered his nose, trying not to inhale the scent soaked into the bed he was sitting in. “I’m sorry, arousal is weird for me, and--you just smell really good, and...I should probably get going--” Before he knew it, his hand was moved away from his own face, and large green eyes were staring down at him.

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, Cas. If biology is telling you to do something, maybe it would be less confusing for you if you just gave in?” He stared into the calming, oceanic eyes and bared his neck to the omega. Dark stubble scratched against his skin as he took a deep, soothing inhale of rich honey. 

“You’ll still want me, even knowing I’m basically broken?” Looking up at Dean with a pitiful look on his face, the alpha laughed at the question. 

Taking hold of his cheeks, he flashed a confident smile at the man in his bed. “If you’re broken then so am I, meaning together we can form something entirely new and perfect.” Then he leaned in for a fervent kiss, running his fingers through the back of the mess of dark hair. Next thing they knew, their clothes were almost flying off of their bodies, Castiel’s tie and dress shirt being tossed to the floor. Dean pinned the smaller body to the bed, warm bare chests pressed against one another as they shared another deeply passionate kiss. “Is this all okay? Did you need me to stop, Cas?”

“I need you to stop wearing so many clothes.” He replied with a heated, salacious breath to the alpha, reaching down to free the stiff cock from its denim prison. In the heat of that moment, feelings of brokenness and inadequacy fell away, allowing them each to take the roles of alpha and omega without any fear or doubt. “Want you so bad, alpha.” Castiel whined, stroking the large cock and toying with the leaking head. Dean leaned in and nibbled at his neck, ignoring the feeling of slick wetting his hole as he grew more aroused. All he wanted to do is devour the body pinned beneath him, flowers and blueberries slapping him in all of his senses. Shimmying out of his own pants and helping his partner out of his, they were finally able to tke in the sight of the naked body before them. Castiel had a medium-slender frame, toned musculature peaking throughout his torso. Every inch of the pale flesh was absolutely hypnotizing, every groove feeling like it was screaming to be claimed by the alpha so close to him. While he was technically a multipresenter with both alpha and omega traits, the girth of his dick gave no indication of the blurred line of subsexes. The guy was packing some serious heat, Dean was even thinking about the possibility of taking the bottom bunk sometime and making use of the viscous liquid that his body now produced whenever he got horny. 

Just as he aligned the head of his cock with Castiel’s ass, he was shocked at the almost dry entrance. Was he doing something wrong? Was the omega really not enjoying himself? “I’m sorry, Dean. I--uh, don’t really produce slick unless I go into heat most of the time.” His bottom explained shyly, hoping he wasn’t made at him for his biological shortcomings. 

“Lucky for you, I can make enough for us both.” He chuckled, swiping his hand between his wet cheeks and slathering it onto his cock and smearing the excess on his lover’s hole. The fresh gush of lubricant filling the room with the scent of warm honey and fresh citrus, sending Castiel to a new level of nirvana as Dean entered his warm insides. Pure shock at the sensation lit up his nervous system like a damn Christmas tree.

“Holy hell!” He gasped in a disturbing combination of blissful pleasure and searing pain. A tight grip on the alpha’s forearm signaled him to hold his position in order to allow him time to adjust to the monster invading his body. After a few moments, Cas started sliding a bit further down at his own pace, the manual stimulation of his glands finally allowing him to aid in lubricating himself. "I'm ready, alpha." Nearly begging Dean to start hammering away at his ass, his grip loosened and he wrapped his arms around the neck and broad shoulders looming over him.

Omega distress and hesitation lingered in his nose, since he didn't want to see Castiel hurt, he calmed all of his inner alpha instincts to start off slow. Smaller, gentle thrusts milked his prostate as he shuddered beneath the man that felt as if he towered over him in that moment. Finally getting slicked and stretched enough meant Dean could really start pummeling at the deep heat he was craving so deeply. In the throes of passion and mind-numbing ecstasy, his arms fell to the bed, tightly balling up the sheets in his hands. Unable to resist, the alpha took the hands in his own and pinned them above his head, pumping harder into the velvety vice of his friend’s ass. Deep, rumbling moans shook Cas’ brain as a stealthy hand relocated to his throbbing, leaking member and started stroking him. “I’m close, omega. I want you to cum with me.” 

“Please, Dean. I need it so fucking bad!” He keened, begging for both his and his partner’s release, incapable of telling which he coveted more intensely. Having heard Castiel curse for the first time was adorable, but it wasn’t the time, nor the place to bring it up. Dean inhaled the sweet scent thickening the air, biting into the omega’s shoulder as he forced himself deeper into the warm body. “Oh God, don’t stop, alpha!” Almost convulsing, a tightening in his mid-section made it clear what was going to happen shortly. The alpha gazed into the expansive, arctic blue eyes as they rolled back into his head. Castiel painted his torso with cum, a lustful howl coming from the core of his being. Just as he thought his orgasm was finished, the alpha’s swelling knot caught past his rim and he yelped at the over-stimulation as he trembled even more. Several more thrusts bored into his ass before he heard a terrifying growl from Dean, a liquid heat spurting into his body. He collapsed into his partner, inadvertently covering his own chest in the omega had made. Panting, the two men laid with one another on the bed in silence for nearly ten minutes, before Castiel just began to laugh out of nowhere.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked, a little worried he’d done something worth laughing at, despite a confident smirk on his face. 

“That’s the most intimate I’ve ever been with someone physically, and I don’t even know your last name. In fact, aside from the fact that you’re wanting to switch your major from Mechanical Engineering, are a multipresenter, and enjoy classic rock, I know absolutely nothing about you.” 

“I suppose that is kinda funny, huh?” He laughed along with Castiel, who he was still tied to for the time being. _ So I just took this guy’s virginity? Wow, didn’t know anyone made it to grad school without having sex at least once. _ “Also, I thought you said you didn’t really slick unless you went into heat? You seemed to do just fine.”

Castiel really had to think about it, never having really tried anal before. “I was surprised too. I haven’t really done this, so I had no way of knowing.” He shrugged, not like he’d ever put more than a finger inside his ass.

“So, did you just want to sleep here tonight? Can’t imagine you want to go home at almost two in the morning.” Usually he was more of a smooth talker, but Dean didn’t really know what to say at this point. It made it a little more awkward that he was still attached to the guy, but they did need to get sleep at some point. 

“Are you sure that’s okay? What about your roommate? I don’t want to intrude.” With a shared living space, he didn’t want to cause any problems, especially since they all would likely become friends due to the small circle of Flawed members. Finally able to separate, causing Castiel to shiver slightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness, Dean checked his phone to see where Syd might be at this point. He’d received a text message over an hour ago from his roommate:

[TechnicolorSwede]: Hey, probably not making it back tonight. Hanging out with Benny, I hope everything is okay with Cas! 

“Looks like he’s got his own plans for the night.” He bounced his eyebrows with a giggle, hopping up from the bed, “Lemme grab you a towel.” he offered and disappeared briefly. 

“Thanks, Dean.” Castiel smiled, trying to avoid any more spillage than what had already occurred. Shortly after, he returned with the fuzzy white towel and handed it to the man lying so beautifully in his bed. It truly was a sight to behold. 

“It’s Winchester, by the way.” Added the man with bright green eyes as he climbed back into the narrow mattress alongside the dark-haired beauty. “My last name.”

That goofy, angelic laugh made another appearance. “Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak.” He pressed a kiss gingerly into his forehead, they’d already had sex anyway, what was one small kiss? It was strange, he didn’t really have an understanding of social protocol for this type of situation since he hadn’t really had sex before. “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I sure hope so, with us sharing a bed tonight, I’d be very concerned if you didn’t see me in the morning.” Dean joked, finding a bit of comfort in the opportunity to show off his goofball nature to the attractive grad student. “Good night, Cas. Sweet dreams.” He whispered, throwing an arm across his chest, enjoying the heat the impromptu roommate was putting off.

“Good night, Dean.” Pearly white teeth could still light up the dark room without trying, everything about this guy was stunning. The two men fell asleep to the comfort of each other’s scents, experiencing the most peaceful slumber they ever had. What a great way to start off the semester, with a new--boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Who the hell knows, they can talk about it tomorrow.

Everything was absolutely perfect, until the blaring of “Eye of the Tiger” from Dean’s phone woke the two from a sound slumber. “Dean...I think someone’s calling you.” Castiel grumbled, pushing at his shoulders trying to wake him up. Apparently Dean was one hell of a sound sleeper. 

Reaching around blindly for his phone, and accidentally groping the grumpy dark-haired man and startling him. “ Sammy? It’s like eight in the morning on a Saturday, what are you--” 

_ “Dean, something’s wrong...I finally presented, and it doesn’t feel right. I woke up feeling really hot, the bed was wet--but, I still have a knot, I think?” _ Sam was panicking, and rather than going to their father, he called his older brother seeking help. Somehow he was also a multipresenter, what are the chances? 

“Oh shit.” Was all he could manage to say in response, completely shocked by what he was hearing. 

Castiel shot up, hearing the distress in Dean’s voice, and smelling how upset he was by the emotionally influenced pheromone change. “Is something wrong, Dean?” 

“Sammy, it’s going to be okay. I know how--” 

_ “How is this okay, Dean? I smell like an omega, I’m basically a freak, I don’t know what I’m gonna tell dad.” _ He interrupted his brother, not knowing what he thought he could mean by _ any _ of this situation being okay. How the hell could he?

Stopping to think for a moment, he knew it would be best to just tell his little brother the truth. “Sam, calm down. I know it’s going to be okay because I’m the exact same way, I was born with an ABO-Reductase Disorder. I’m a multipresenter, too.” Weight felt as if it was lifted off his shoulders, after all this time he was finally able to tell someone from his family the truth. If only it could have been under less intense circumstances…

_ “Multipresenter? You mean like in those medical documentaries? Also, you’re like this too and never told me? Dude, what the fuck!” _ The confused sixteen year-old was rightfully pissed about the six year long secret when he’d _never_ kept a secret from his brother. 

“Dude, bitch me out later. We need to get you set up with suppressants, blockers, and alpha-scented everything. You know how dad is, he _cannot_ smell any part of your omega side, Sam.” This sucked, having to force his younger sibling through the exact same regimen of dread he’d put himself through for over the last half of the decade. All the pills, making sure he always had the right shampoos and body washes, it was the worst. But to make the next two years of his life survivable, he’d have to deal with the same bullshit. “Once I know you’re okay I can text you a list of everything you need. But we have to make sure dad never finds out about it.”

_ “O--okay.” I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just so scared and confused right now.” _

“It’s all gonna be okay, alright Sammy? I’ll get you through this. I love you, bitch.” He assured his brother one last time, happy that it sounded like he was finally calming down. 

_ "I love you too, jerk." _

"I'll call you later, okay Sammy? I'll get that list for you in just a few seconds. You'll probably also want to go to the doctor just so they can find out exactly why you're presenting this way, that will help with determining what kind of suppressants will work best." If only their father weren't such an asshole about the entire concept of male omegas, this wouldn't be such a big deal. But with the man repeatedly referring to them as "freaks" or "sissy little bitches" the brothers were sure they'd be disowned by John if he were to ever find out they were even partial omegas.

Sitting there for a moment, with a concerned look on his face, Castiel finally spoke up again. "You're brother just presented like you? I suppose it's not terribly improbable, since most of these circumstances are byproducts of genetics." He reasoned aloud, rubbing Dean's back, unsure how to console him the most efficiently. 

"I just hope he can hold out until he leaves for school. My father's an ass to any omega man, even if it is his own son." It was a great attempt at hiding exactly how terrified he was, but his aroma gave of the complexity of his emotions in a way that Castiel was very in tune with, given that they had just had sex.

"How about you get back to your brother with that list of medications and blockers, then we can go get breakfast? I bet food would help get your mind off of things." There was that smile again, with those impossibly gorgeous blue eyes, how could he say no? It wasn't that he understood Dean's love for food just yet, but he'd heard his stomach rumbling during the phone call. 

"Thank you, Cas. That sounds great." Everything about his face was a pure delight, impeccable jawline, adorable freckles, the small jaden galaxies that were his eyes. The two scavenged for and grabbed their clothes, starting to get ready for food after Dean sent off the list to his younger brother. "At the risk of sounding needy, I'd like to ask something. After a night of mindblowing sex, where does that leave us?" He inquired as they shut the door behind them to head for the dining hall, not really sure what kind of answer he was expecting or even wanted. _ So his hair is always just kinda messy, huh? I think it even looks neater than before we went to bed last night. _ Looking at him just made Dean want to space out and daydream, which was a strange change of pace for him.

Looking away with a pensive expression, he contemplated the question and the ramifications of his answer. Deep in thought, he wasn't realizing how the silence was making Dean worry so much; "I'm not entirely sure, but I'd be open to exploring the options and seeing what works," Castiel finally answered. They both giggled a bit, laughter seeming to be a common occurrence with the two of them at this point. Once they swiped into the dining hall and found an empty table, they went in search of food, marking the table with Castiel’s black satchel. When it came to breakfast, these two were worlds apart, it was actually kind of funny. Two cups of coffee, a plate of fruit with egg whites, and a plate full of bacon with scrambled eggs were set on the table. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out whose plate was whose. They got to eating, talking, learning about each other, it was a better start to the morning after all the drama with Sam. 

“Mornin’ you two! Hope everything went okay last night with that lil’ talk y’all had.” Benny greeted them, sitting down at the table with the other two men, wincing as his ass hit the chair. Syd was in tow, holding his own plate of food, sitting at the round table with his friends. 

“Yeah, I was kinda worried when I hadn’t heard anything for you. But it looks like everything turned out okay.” Added the dark-haired alpha with a chuckle, pointing at the small bruise on Castiel’s neck, the table breaking out into laughter. 

“Like you’re one to talk, I saw Benny’s expression as he sat down. I know you guys barely slept last night.” Dean snapped back, happy the conversation was so easy to have, because friends have a duty to make fun of one another. 

Both men who had been on the receiving end of last night’s shenanigans shared in a deep red blush at the public mentions of their sex life. “Don’ tell em’ that! You’ll just give em’ a big head.” Chuckled the omega, burying his scruffy face in his palm. They hadn’t even been friends for a week, so it was kind of embarrassing to just be talking about this so openly.

“Sounds like a big head was already your problem, little omega.” Syd whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek with a shit eating grin on his face. The taller man next to him seemed to turn beet red, not sure how to vocalize a response to the teasing. Seeing the alpha’s newfound flirtatious confidence was a good thing, as long as everyone was happy. “Good thing I didn’t need to come back to the room last night, would have hated to ruin a moment.”

“Speaking of moments, my little brother found out this morning that he’s a multipresenter like Cas and I.” Dean enlightened the group, having forgotten the big news he wanted to share with his roommate. 

“Oh shit. Is he okay?” Syd piped up, scared for what psychological implications this kind of stuff has on a teenager. Hardest time of your life, coupled with a second puberty that took everything you thought you knew and flipped it upside down.

“I guess it’s not terribly surprisin’. If ya share the same biological parents it’s aboutta one in four chance your brother was gonna be some kinda subsex divergent like you.” Citing pretty solid statistics, Benny knew what he was talking about. Anyone who was born some form of multi, trans, or nonpresenter likely had some other close relative just like them, since so much of it was based in hereditary factors. Just then, every phone at the table pinged with the same notification, it was the Flawed groupchat:

[Queen_of_M00ndoor]: Hey, did you bitches make it home safe?

[Trickster69]: You betcha! Safe and alone *strikes a dramatic forlorn pose*

[Non-BeeLiever]: Dean and I made it safe and sound, thanks for checking. 

[TechnicolorSwede]: More like safe and pound ;)

[Trickster69]: That’s fantastic! I like the new recruits.

[Queen_of_M00ndoor]: Omg, tmi dude. 

[Impala67]: Much like Benny’s ass, Syd, I’m begging you to stop. 

[Lost_in_Purgatory]: For the record, no part of my body wanted him to stop. However, lets stop *this* before we give Charlie here an aneurysm. 

[Queen_of_M00ndoor]: Plz and thnk. I can’t deal with two more Gabriels here. 

[Trickster69]: You know you love me, Charles. Stop lying 2 yurself. :P

[Queen_of_M00ndoor]: Btw, did anyone want to speak at an Omega Studies lecture next week? They're wanting three or four panelists to speak on divergent presentation. It's Wednesday at 4pm. 

[Lost_in_Purgatory]: Works for me.

[TechnicolorSwede]: Oh, I can make that too!

[Impala67]: Can we come sit in without participating? 

[Queen_of_M00ndoor]: Yup! It's an open lecture, anyone can attend.

[Non-BeeLiever]: I might be able to, but I'm not sure due to how long my lab runs that day. 

[Queen_of_M00ndoor]: Np if you can't, Cas. With Benny, Syd, and I, we could manage. But even better if you can!

"Second week of college and I'll already be talking at people, how great is that?" Syd laughed, being the youngest and the only freshman of the group. 

"Just wait, classes and other orgs ask us to speak all the time. The school even has us do faculty trainings sometimes." Benny informed them, happy to see a new member excited by this portion of their duties. The fact that the happiness came from the adorable, raven-haired, guy that had been mercilessly pounding his ass not seven hours earlier was just a bonus for him. 

Not being the only one excited by the prospect, the nerdy graduate at the table was happy to participate in helping someone understand the myriad of ways biology isn’t so black and white. “I’m very happy to know Flawed isn’t just a social club, being able to provide my experiences as a part of someone’s research interests sounds like an amazing opportunity! If I had the chance to openly communicate with bees for my academic endeavors it would be a dream come true, helping the equivalent happen for someone else would be the best.” He sat there, looking like he was happily daydreaming about everything he could do if he had the ability to communicate with insects. 

“Not sure I’m all to big on the idea of being a science project. I’ll talk and everything, but the second they try to attach wires to me or draw blood, they’re getting decked in the freakin’ face.” He couldn’t help but shudder at the thought, being some lap rat in a medical experiment was Dean’s worst nightmare. It was the big motivator for not being out about being a multipresenter until he got to Stanford, he didn’t want to be forced into anything against his will while he was a minor or still lived with dad. This worry also spread to his younger brother, who he didn’t want to see miserable just because he happened to have a few genes that didn’t function they way they typically did for others. 

“That’s a fair point of view, Dean. Our community has a long history of forced mutilation and hospitalization, but I personally don’t mind a tasteful in person interview, as long as it stays respectful.” Added his roommate, understanding of his mentality. Why would anyone want to be forced into medical experimentation? Especially as someone regularly erased and discriminated by the society that they live in. “Do we know the exact topic they want us speaking on? I wouldn’t mind having a chance to prepare. I’m also not responsible for my actions if someone asks any kind of stupid or invasive questions.” The alpha shrugged, even after just a few years after presenting, nosey questions already pissed him off because everyone always had to know if he was _really_ an alpha. 

“If someone does, are you gonna make him your new roommate and best friend?” Laughed Dean, referencing how the two first met at the Flawed meeting. Castiel seemed confused by the comment, having shown up late to both meetings so far. Benny proceeded to explain how the rather blunt reaction from the green-eyed multipresenter regarding Syd’s alpha status lead to the threat of being knotted. Recounting the story made the rest of the table burst into laughter, the beginnings of the friendship seeming so comedic in retrospect. 

“So what’s the verdict, Benny? I’m curious, am I _really_ an alpha?” Inquired the shorter man sitting by his side, grabbing his thigh under the table. Only smirking and shaking his head in response to the cocky attitude, not wanting to indulge his developing ego. 

Reaching over and ruffling the dark hair, he laughed in a jokingly condescending manner. "Yes, the perfect little alpha." Green eyes glared at the omega as the rest of the table maintained their laughter. 

Dean really had cut out a niche friend group, and he was very happy with the collection of personalities he was becoming accustomed to. When the world treats you like shit, why not bond over it? Not like sulking was going to change anything for them, so they should stick to having fun together and laughing about the harder shit. That's basically the definition of solidarity anyway.


	4. Is This Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sorry that I've pretty much ghosted y'all for the last year, it's been all over the place for me. Working full time in customer service during COVID hasn't helped anything, hope you enjoy!

_ “So my baby brother already has his first college fuck buddy, that’s great! I was worried you were gonna nerd out and not nail anything until you finally got black out drunk during Spring break!” _ Goaded Syd’s older brother from the screen of his laptop, happy his sibling was having fun while he was away at school. The Rylander brothers agreed that Saturday afternoons would be set aside for video chatting, just to stay in touch and not do some plain phone call that seemed so cold and impersonal nowadays.

“Shaddup, Vik! We haven’t even put a label on anything, and we’ve only fucked once. I _hardly_ think that constitutes being fuck buddies.” He rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics, it wasn’t anything negotiated or thought out; it was a fling at this point, a statistical outlier that maybe meant all of nothing. 

Adjusting his sandy blond hair on screen, the beta sneered at him, knowing he was overthinking things as usual. “Who are you talking to?” Finally out of his hour long shower, Dean made an appearance in the main room in nothing but a towel.

“Dean, this is my older brother Viktor. Vik, this is my roommate Dean.” He gestured to the screen and wiped off his glasses lense. At least he could hope they would never meet in person, older brothers always get way too buddy-buddy and gossip about their younger siblings. 

_ “Nice to meet ya, Dean! You surviving life with my little brother so far? I know Sydonia can be a bit of a handful at times.” _

He shot a grin at his roommate, “Sydonia? I’ve got to hear the story behind that one!” the exclamation making his excitement clear. 

“Ugh, din jӓvla idiot! There is no story, it’s my full name. Our dad is a stubborn asshole and picked it out because he was _so sure_ they were having a girl, and refused to change it after I was born. Not like you have room to talk, being named after your grandmother, _Deanna_.” Syd added, rather pointedly with an intensely demonic smile aimed at his roomie. They’d built a playful relationship with one another, if anything they seemed more like brothers than roommates. 

_ “Jeez, it almost feels like you replaced me, Syd! Anyway, I’ve gotta get to work. Lemme know what happens with Cajun Country, and how things turn out with Dean and Bug Boy.” _ Viktor had picked out nicknames for their respective sexual conquests based on the minimal details he had on the two men, and they brought him a great deal of enjoyment because he thought he was just that funny. _”Hejdå min bro! Nice meeting ya, Dean!”_ He waved goodbye and ended the call. 

“I like him, he’s funnier than you. That being said, I bet you and Sammy would get along famously. I’ll have to get him on video chat sometime soon to introduce you too.” 

“Yeah, I hear he’s a lot smarter than you, I like him already. What did you have going on today? I’ve got some homework, but nothing that won’t keep me busy for longer than an hour or so.” An irritated sigh conveyed Syd’s boredom, he actually hoped his coursework would pile up more so he wouldn’t get bored so easily. 

Thinking for a moment, Dean remembered his schedule was also pretty bleak. Since he was filing his major change next week and changing all of his classes over Monday, screw finishing any of his current assignments. “I got nothing, Cas has grading to do cause he’s a TA, he said that’ll keep him occupied most of today. Benny bail on hanging out?”

“I didn’t ask, he’s got a lot of crap to do. Said he wants to make time later today to talk and grab coffee though.” The thought had him kind of nervous, simply because he had no earthly clue what the omega wanted to talk to him about aside from the likelihood of him saying last night (and this morning) was a one time thing for them. “So, did you and Cas--you know, talk about what you did? Like are you changing relationship statuses or anything?”

“No, we haven’t had the chance to. I was thinking about asking at breakfast this morning, but then you two came around and I didn’t wanna make anything awkward in front of everyone.” Even though he did have a small speech planned for Castiel, he didn’t really want to get shot down in front of Benny and his roommate, so he held off. Getting brushed off in front of your friends is not great for the ego or social status. 

Typing away at his computer, the alpha chuckled and turned to Dean “Ya know, I was planning on the exact same thing until we ran into you guys.” he admitted, finding the overlapping plans of action rather amusing. “Great minds think alike I suppose.”

“Do you think Cas and I would be able to go the official route? I want to be logical and say it’s way too soon, but the chemistry last night, his scent, it all points to us having something real. I even--I took his virginity, it was his first time and it was still _amazing_.” He seemed to ramble on about the grad student he really didn’t know too much about, the most informative time being some innocent pillow talk where they talked about their lives. 

“You guys make a cute couple, but we don’t know much about the slightly aloof entomologist. Just hope you’re ready to be emotionally available to someone, not to put a damper on the Winchester style.” Syd jokingly rolled his eyes at his roommate, at least he was open about the fact he has trouble being vulnerable with people. Thankfully the two friends had gotten comfortable with calling each other out in regards to the smaller stuff. “But also, it is just college. No need to worry about finding ‘the one’ when you aren’t even in your mid twenties yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’re right, I kinda know fuck-all about the whole relationship thing anyway. We moved around so much that I never really got close to anyone, all of my connections were pretty--short lived.” Dean shrugged, acknowledging his one major shortcoming. At least he wasn’t a cocky asshole who couldn’t admit he had room to grow, it redeemed him just enough to make him appealing. Hell, that and his jawline are what drew people in, they just stayed for those endless jade pools he called eyes and his sense of humor. “How’d the whole thing with you and Benny play out anyway? I was wonderin’ how that all went down after me and Cas left.”

Syd chuckled to himself, closing his laptop since he knew there’s no way he’d be able to focus on writing a summary of the six aspects of Linguistics related to language structure while telling this story. “Buckle up, dude. It’s a long one--” He began, recounting the tale of bedding the sexy omega the night previous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two young men picked up the pace, Benny leading them across campus back to his place in order to explore the attraction between them. Once they’d managed to get to his door without ravaging each other on the walk over, Syd initiated some less-than-innocent contact as the omega fumbled with his keys. He grabbed the taut globes of the ass in front of him, one mischievous hand sliding up the front of the taller man’s shirt. A hot breathy moan, popped from the unexpecting man as he finally got the door unlocked. “You jus’ don’t waste any time, do ya?” Benny grinned, tugging the small alpha along into his apartment. He went ahead and fired off a quick text to Dean, letting him know he may not be coming back to the dorm that night.

“You make it kind of hard to resist, you know? Smelling the way you do, you naughty little omega.” It was such an enticing aroma, not overwhelmingly fruity or floral, but so well-rounded that you could never get tired of it. Fresh linen, bright berries, light floral undertones, pulling the alpha in like his dick was magnetized by the scent. Going in for an aggressively fervent, passionate kiss in the middle of the living room, it was hard not getting completely naked right then and there. But Syd didn’t know what the rooming situation was like so he refrained. “Bedroom, where?” He nearly demanded, reaching into the back of the omega’s pants and toying with the small puddle of slick forming in his underwear.

“Mmm--Hallway, door on the left.” Benny managed to verbalize, only pausing briefly as to not break the connection of their lips for too long. Kicking off their shoes as they walked through the space, not releasing their grip on each other, Syd pulling the omega along into his room. Lowering his scruffy face, he scented the pale neck of the potential partner, swimming in the fragrant musk of coffee and sandalwood. “Alpha, want you so bad.” He quivered, staring into the basil-colored eyes, highlighted with warm gold surrounding his pupils. 

With a deep snarl, he needed nothing more to cue the next course of action. Undressing as quickly as possible, and trying to get his partner naked in the process. Clothes flying in a frenzy of heat and arousal, combined scents flooding the room as they got down to their underwear in record time. Erections tenting their respective boxers, Syd shoved him onto the bed, the omega stripping off the very last of his clothes as he waited for his guest. Finally getting naked himself, he stood at the side of the bed looming over his soon-to-be lover. “So, you gonna present for me, omega?” Despite being smaller in frame and stature than Benny, in that moment, he seemed to dwarf the man laying in the bed. Never had he ever seen someone flip over so quickly, like the most delicious smelling pancake in existence. He sat there, back arched and as on display for the alpha to do as he pleased. His hole glistened with slick as he waited in anticipation to be mounted. Getting into the bed, he swiped one small finger between the wet cheeks, gently pushing into the warm hole and making him yelp in pleasure. “Looks like you are ready for me so soon, that didn’t take much.” 

“Fuck me before I pin you down n’ start riding ya myself.” Commanded the omega, breathing heavily and aching to be penetrated by the fat alpha cock he’d been craving. 

“Ooo, we’re gonna have to try that sometime. But not tonight, my hot headed omega.” Chortled Syd, licking the slicked finger from toying with his ass. Benny tasted absolutely divine, and he couldn’t wait to coat himself in that sweet aroma from sharing a bed with him. Finally lining up his throbbing cock with the wanting hole, he plunged in, making it more than half way into the eager bottom in one thrust. 

“Merde! So big, I want it all alpha!” He keened, gripping the sheets beneath him as he nearly lost his balance. Even with him appearing to be an omega in most respects, below the belt there was nothing omega about Syd’s biology. His cock was about one and a half times the size of the one attached to his current lay, something that typically surprised his sexual partners and became an uncomfortably focused topic of conversation during the process of disrobing before intimacy. It was nice this didn’t happen with Benny, he felt really comfortable just giving into the alpha brain and taking control with him. Bottoming out as he thrust into him again, their collective moans filled the room. Pushing deeper and deeper into the heated depths of his recently acquired friend, he realized it wouldn’t be long before he popped his knot.

Reaching around the shuddering body before him, stroking the omega’s leaking member as he hastened his pace, fucking into him even harder. “I’m gonna knot this perky little ass so hard, everyone will be able to smell an alpha all over you tomorrow.” Syd growled into his ear, gripping his short dirty blond hair with his free hand as he leaned in. 

“God, please! I want you to fill me up so bad.” The omega wailed in pure bliss, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he was railed into repeatedly. Not so secretly, he enjoyed the personal scent of a lover lingering on his person throughout the next day. So private, yet so public, so intimate, yet everyone who knew him could tell. Yearning for sandalwood and coffee to complement his own fresh, fruity aroma. If it was anything like the smell currently taking over the room, he’d surely have no complaints. “Syd--Fuck, you’re gonna make me--” He roared as his orgasm ripped through his body, his spinal column feeling like it was swaying tower of Jenga blocks ready to crumble to the ground. Cum splattered all over the alpha’s hand, making a mess of the sheets below them as every part of his body tightened with his release. In the midst of the pleasure, his knot caught past the omega’s rim, locking them in place.

With an almost terrifying howl, he flooded Benny’s insides with his own cum, the heated release sealing them together for at least the next half hour now. They collapsed into the mattress, avoiding the puddle of slick and cum commingling in the center of the bed as to not further the sweaty messes that were their bodies. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised you went in so easily. It’s--been a little bit. But damn was that worth it!” He exclaimed excitedly, reaching behind him and petting the hair of the shorter man latched to his backside. 

“Sorry I didn’t last too long, I haven’t been getting around much due to the stress of moving across the country. It’s been a lot of change all at once.” Syd chuckled, hoping he wasn’t rambling too badly right after they’d had sex to releive the sexual tnesion. _But what does all of this mean now? We just fucked, and we share a pretty niche friend circle, I hope I didn’t just screw everything up._

“Mon cher, I understand. I’m gettin’ ready to apply for grad programs, I’m going through a lotta change myself.” Benny consoled him sweetly, a warm chuckle highlighting his sentence. “I dunno if the coasts’ clear for ya yet, but you don’t have to leave if you don’t wanna.” Offered the omega, kind of liking the feeling of the small space heater spooning him. 

All the alpha could do was laugh in response, “I might have to take you up on that. Dean’s had eyes for Cas since the meeting, I’d be surprised if they didn’t find themselves in a similar boat as us.” Syd enlightened him, unsure if he’d seen the sparks himself. 

“I was wonderin’ but that Cas is one tough fella to read. So I didn’t know what was up with that.” They both shared in a healthy laugh, an arm swinging over Benny’s torso as the dark-haired alpha nuzzled into the back of his neck. _How adorable is this lil’ shit?_

Enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies, after some brief conversation they passed out together, still tied by the knot inside by the omega. It was an eventful evening for everyone apparently, what a great way to end the first week of the semester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And we did it in the shower while we got ready to leave, but that’s a much longer, more vulgar story. Hence the slight limp he had this morning.” Syd beamed with pride over the accomplishment, very pleased with himself to say the least. 

Dean sat there, surprised by everything he’d heard. Not like he was expecting a detailed account, but he also didn’t stop his roommate from finishing the story at any point. “Glad to know I wasn’t the only minute man last night! Makes me feel a bit better, I just wasn’t expecting it last night.”

“Yeah, still not upset about anything that happened. Just hope Benny doesn’t wanna call it quits on--whatever the hell this is.” Gesturing vaguely at the air, he was kinda worried about the talk the omega was wanting to have later.

“At least yours actually has time to talk today, I’m gonna be sitting here with my dick in my hand, maybe checking in on Sammy.” Dean complained, frustrated with his lack of stuff to do for the weekend. He slumped into his bed, upset emotional state clearly given away by staled honey and muted pine.

Opening his laptop back up to finish the assignment he’d put on hold to tell the story of his and Benny’s exploits. “You could just take a nap or something, maybe it’ll fix your case of the grumpies.” Laughed the alpha, clacking away at his keyboard to get the short paper typed up. “I can always wake ya when I’m finished, just so you don’t sleep the day away.” 

“Might be a good idea, didn’t exactly get the best night’s sleep.” He chuckled, slyly referencing the shenanigans of the night before. Shutting his eyes, he was able to clear his mind rather easily. As he drifted off to sleep, sudden stimuli caught his attention. Chilled blueberries, fresh mint, and jasmine flooded his dreams. Bombarded with fantasies and memories of Castiel’s body, his heat, his lustful cries. 

_ Burying his face into that silky smooth neck again, he plunged his cock back into the slicked entrance, “Please alpha, need you to fill my ass up so bad!” he mewled. _

_“Such a tight little omega hole, ready to be filled with my pups!” Dean growled, deep rumbling from his voice feeling like it could shake the entire room to pieces. Pounding away at the leaking ass, he cherished the internal tight, firey sensation of his partner. Feelings unmatched by anything he’d ever felt before, no one even came close to making him feel this way. One hand clutched the disheveled head of dark hair, the other delivering a firm smack to the already abused ass. A shuddered cry rang through the alpha’s ears, sounding like the cry of an angel from above. _

_Back arching, scents colliding in the air, Castiel craved the elevated intimacy more and more with each thrust. “Need--Alpha, mark me! Make me yours!” Pleaded the omega, burning to be claimed by his lover. Unable to resist the invitation, he could feel his knot catching inside, just as the form below him began tensing with the telltale signs of his own orgasm. Dean moaned hoarsely as his cock was massaged by the tight muscles inside. They both needed this, the connection was so real, so deep. “Now, alpha!” He screamed, shooting hot ropes of passion all over the sheets as he squeezed at the large member inside him. No longer fighting back the release, he fired off his thick load inside the omega, just as his mouth hovered above the mating gland in Castiel’s neck. “Ugh, Dean!” He hummed with pleasure, teeth sinking into his flesh. _

_“Dean!” The voice grew fainter, just as the coppery taste of crimson blood hit his tongue. Almost as if he were fading in and out of consciousness, the voice called again, “Dean!” _

“Dude, I can still smell you and Cas on the bed, I don’t need to smell your hard on from across the room!” Syd shouted as he shook him awake, annoyed by the pheromones inundating his senses. 

“Huh?” Groaning from a groggy daze, his vision focused on the figure that turned out to be his roommate standing over him. _ It was all a dream, cool. Wait...I just dreamt about mating a guy I’ve known for a week, what the hell is happening to me? No way this can get any weirder. _

Trying to not voice too much frustration at him, since he couldn’t exactly control his urges much in his sleep. “You’ve been out for almost an hour, dude. Also, you’re pitching a tent so hard I thought the circus was in town.” Laughing at his roommate, he pointed out at the erection clearly present in his pants. “Benny wants to take a break from schoolwork, so we’re gonna go grab coffee now instead. I just wanted to wake you before I left.” Syd grabbed his bag, getting ready to leave.

“Can you at least lemme know what the pastry situation looks like at the coffee shop?” He hadn’t scoped it out himself, but he needed to know what kind of sweets they might have. Especially if they might have anything close to resembling pie. 

“Will do, Jerk.” Snickering at his roommate’s addiction to sweets, knowing that he was interested specifically in pie. He closed the door behind him, on his way to meet the omega he’d shared the evening with previously. 

For a brief moment, he could have sworn he’d heard that final line in his brother’s voice. The pet name reminiscent of every small spat he’d ever had with Sam. “Thanks, Ass.” Dean replied under his breath, seconds after the door was closed and Syd had surely walked away. It was weird being happy with the people he surrounded himself with, knowing that he had a support system. It wouldn’t be long until his younger brother would be coming to the same school, and he’d likely now have a significant overlap with their time at Stanford, given that he’d essentially restarted his degree plan. This time when they met, there would be absolutely no secrets involved, and that thought was a wave of relief to him. Then his phone pinged with a message notification, it was Castiel:

[Non-BeeLiever]: Hello Dean, I finished reviewing papers a bit sooner than anticipated. Would you like to converse over some coffee in about 20 minutes?

This overly formal way of speaking in text was adorable, even if it was a little weird. Maybe he was just as nervous as he was about all this. Still recovering from the fact he'd dreamt of mating the attractive graduate student, he figured grabbing some coffee together was an innocent enough activity. 

[Impala67]: Sounds like a plan, I’ll meet you there!

“I should probably change, between that dream and rolling around in the bed we screwed in last night, I reek.” Looking up from his phone, he realized he was talking to himself, but at least it was just a vocalized observation and not a conversation with another person who wasn’t actually there. 

As he walked into the coffee shop a little bit later, he scanned the cafe to see if maybe Cas had beaten him there. Familiar laughter came from a table to the side of the open dining room, noticing his roommate and Benny--and they were holding hands across the table? _Guess that talk they had went pretty well. _ Dean remarked to himself in amazement, since he knew the shorter alpha was pretty anxious about the talk. 

“Dean! How’s it goin’ mon frère?” Greeted the omega, smile beaming through his bearded face. 

“Just waitin’ to meet Cas. How are you two doing?” He inquired, mainly wanting to see how their conversation went, in hopes of his going down the same way. 

“Pretty swell, Benny and I decided we would try the dating thing, in addition to the sex.” Green eyes lit up at the mention of the arrangement, meaning he’d gotten his more favorable outcome. At least they seemed happy regarding the new development in their lives, and much less tense about everything. 

A few minutes of small talk later, a set of bright blue eyes peered through the crowd, his hair looking like he hadn’t even tried messing with it after the events of last night. “Looks like your beau just arrived. You best go tend to him n’ we’ll give you two some space.” Gesturing with a tilt of his head he alerted the group to the entrance made by the exhausted looking student, winking at Dean as a show of good luck. 

“Hey, Cas!” He approached the trenchcoat-clad man with that dangerously cocky smile that could melt the polar ice caps. 

“Hi, Dean.” Making a confused face, he showcased his hesitation regarding his next move regarding how to navigate this situation. 

“Is somethin’ wrong, buddy? Ya look like you’re trying to solve a math problem.”

“I’m just not sure how--I am not the best with social situations. While I understand sex doesn’t inherently mean we have a strong connection, I find myself second guessing how to greet you after everything we did. Do we hug, shake hands--maybe kiss?” 

“I’m not one to abide by rigid protocols anyway, Cas. Whatever you are comfortable with.” Chuckling at the adorable display of mental gymnastics, yet still wanting to assuage his feelings of insecurity. After a few more seconds of his calculations, he decided to pull him in for a hug and initiate the contact himself. “How about you grab us a table and I go get us some coffee, what’s your drink of choice?”

“Coffee with almond milk, please.” He smiled, going in search of a table while Dean went to get them their drinks. Finding a small table just big enough for the two of them over in the corner of the shop. 

Returning to the secluded table with two paper cups in his hands just a few moments later, he handed one to Castiel. “Don’t know if you wanted sugar or anything fancy.”

“Oh, this is perfect. How much do I owe you?” He asked, pulling out his wallet, giving him a rather blank stare as Dean made a face at the question indicating he was being silly. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It was only a couple dollars, and regardless of what happened last night, we’re at least friends, right?” Shrugging, he brushed off the previous question and opened the door for what he felt was the larger reason for their meeting that afternoon. Still kind of hoping his friend--fuck buddy? Whatever he was, would take the bait and start that topic on his own. 

“That’s actually the main reason I was wanting us to talk with you today. While I don’t personally give sexual activity any real weight other than just being physical intimacy, I will agree that there were feelings involved in what happened last night. What were your feelings on all of this?” Big, glacial blue eyes looked up at Dean, sipping his coffee after his short speech. 

Heartbeat pounding in his ears, he tried thinking of what he could spit out as a response to the question. _ Feelings? Did he say he had feelings beyond physical stuff? _ His freckled complexion turned bright red, wondering what he could say and not sound like an idiot or a douche. “Well--I can say that I enjoyed what we did. I admit that I had some feelings, like you said. I’m open to doing more with it to whatever degree you’re comfortable with, but also understand if you don’t want to do anything--”

“No!” Castiel interrupted, a bit more aggressively than intended. Feeling a bit embarrassed by the sudden increase in the volume of his voice. “I mean--I _want_ to do it again. I enjoyed everything, I just didn’t know if you wanted to pursue anything. I’m busy with my classes, my research, and my thesis, but I’m willing to try and--explore things with you as much as I can.” It almost sounded like a plea, full of doubt and apprehension, but brimming with want and hope. With how he looked in that moment, Dean couldn’t have refused even if he wanted to. 

“I’d like that, Cas.” He offered with a warming, heartfelt smile, reaching over and gently taking the hand in his own. Relief washed over the table, collective sighs sounded as anxieties vanished from both parties. There wasn’t any confusion about what they wanted, it was all in the open. Now it was just a matter of navigating these foreign waters while in college, trying to manage communicating with and regularly seeing another person despite clashing schedules. The only worry on everyone’s mind: now half of Flawed is dating each other, so here’s hoping nothing goes tits up for either couple. Especially with the President being involved, if things went south for anyone, someone might lose that crucial support network that is so necessary during this stressful part of life. _ I really hope this isn’t a stupid idea…_


End file.
